A Vacation To Remember
by Alenea Illiana
Summary: Scully and Mulder are sent to California on a case that appears to solve itself before the agents arrivegiving them a paid vacation... what will happen on this vacation will Mulder and Scully finally admit their love for oneanother? Or will they both die?
1. Monday

**Day 1- Monday**

_Everything started out as a normal day. Well as normal as things can be with Mulder as a partner. I had gotten up this morning hoping it would just be a regular day at the office. I soon found that wouldn't be the case. AD Skinner, in a hope to steer us away from the Paranormal if only for a few days, gave us the case of a missing woman in L.A. We were to be on a plane at noon. It was now 10:30. Leaving Skinners office, I told Mulder I'd be at his place no later than 11:30 .then I headed home to pack my things. I'm packed and ready by 11:15 giving me 15 minuets to make the 20 minuet drive to Mulder's place. Once I got there, I walked up to his apartment and knocked receiving absolutely no answer. So after standing there knocking for at least 5 minuets without an answer I decided to get out my keys and go in. When I entered his apartment, I saw him laying sound asleep on his couch with no bags in sight. Not feeling like fighting with him to hurry and pack once get him awake I decided to pack for him. Once I got everything packed and ready I went over to the couch and pushed him off successfully waking him up._

**Mulder: **Scully? What the hell are you doing here?

**Scully: **Mulder what are you talking about? We have to be the airport in ½ an hour.

**Mulder: **Oh yeah… I forgot…oh shit I didn't pack anything… just give me 5 minuets Scully and I swear I will be ready

**Scully: **I already packed for you lets just go.

**Mulder: **what would I do without you?

**Scully: **Never make it anywhere. Come on or we're going to miss our flight.

_So we left his apartment and headed for the airport. Knowing Mulder the way I do I know I shouldn't let his carelessness get to me. However, for some reason unknown to me, I can't help but feel like I'm some kind of personal assistant to him. He always seems to take me for granted. This never really seemed to bother me much before, that is until today. I'm pulled out of my thought when we arrive at the airport. We are running so late that with a flash of our badges we have to have security rush us to our plane and I can't help but think that this would never have happened if Mulder had actually packed and been ready when I got there instead of falling asleep. So we board the plane and I take my seat by the window hoping he would just let me sleep. Unfortunately, he had the same idea. Normally it would be wonderful when he would sleep on the plane. Today however, was not one of those days. He settled down into his seat leaning his head on my shoulder, but when I tried to tell him to stay in his chair he was already sound asleep. Knowing as I do I know it would be a huge mistake waking him up now so instead I decided to look over the case notes. I'm sitting here looking over everything and I notice our returning flight isn't for two weeks. This is really weird because we've never had a case that took us more than like 3 or 4 days to solve, paranormal or otherwise. I thought about waking Mulder to see if he knew anything about it when I notice hesitating there with a goofy grin on his face practically snoring. So instead of worrying about it to much I just lie backing my seat and fell asleep. A few hours later, I'm being woken up by the flight attendant announcing our arrival. The first thing I noticed was that Mulder was gone. I instantly reached for my gun and looked around. I was about to get up and go look for him when he all of a sudden showed upright beside me._

**Mulder**_**: **_Hey, you're finally awake…. Are you feeling ok Scully?

**Scully: **I'm fine Mulder, why?

**Mulder: **Well you were talking in your sleep.

**Scully: **I was? What was I saying?

**Mulder: **Oh just something about feeling used and wanting to leave _him_ behind… who were you talking about?

**Scully: **I have no idea what you're talking about, I was probably just dreaming. Come on lets go check in.

_By this time, the plane had landed and everyone was unloading. Mulder and I grabbed our carry on bags and headed off the plane. I was starting to feel better and decided to chalk my earlier annoyance to stress. I was even planning on apologizing Mulder forewings irritable earlier when I was him not so subtly check out some woman walking past then turn to me._

**Mulder: **You get the bags, I'll get a car.

_That was it! 'Get the bags' then he just left. I was furious, but we were an assignment so what could I do? So I picked up our bags and met Mulder out front already waiting in the car with the trunk open. So I threw the bags in, slamming the trunk shut and got into the car._

**Mulder: **you all right Scully?

**Scully: **(_God he could be clueless_) Yes Mulder I'm fine.

_Then we drove away. Instead of going to the hotel like we normally do we went straight to the local P.D. only to find that when we got there the missing woman had been found, dead, and her captor in custody. This just added to my frustration. So I decided that I would go shopping. As I was planning the rest of my day out Mulder broke the much-appreciated silence._

**Mulder:** So Scully since we apparently are unneeded here today you wanna go sight seeing?

**Scully: **Actually Mulder I have plans of my own.

**Mulder: **Oh…_ (did I detect a hint of disappointment in his voice?) _Well what time is our flight home tomorrow?

**Scully: **Actually we're here for 2 weeks.

**Mulder: **What are you sure?

**Scully:** Yes Mulder, I actually looked at the flight information Skinner handed _you_.

**Mulder: **Why would Skinner keep us here so long for such a simple case?

**Scully: **_(Becoming thoroughly annoyed) _Look Mulder I don't know why, so if you really want to know pick up the damn phone and find out yourself

_By this time we had arrived at the hotel. So I got out of the car checked in and went to my room. wanting to just spend the next two weeks relaxing and enjoying myself I decided to take a long hot bath, put on something comfy and go shopping. When I got out of the bath I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a cami and my heels. I grabbed my purse and opened the door just as Mulder was about to knock. Successfully scaring the shit out of me._

**Scully: **Oh my God! Mulder! What is it?

**Mulder: **Oh I was just getting ready to go get something for lunch and wanted to know if you wanted to come with me? Then maybe we can drive around or something…

**Scully: **I'll get something to eat but then I have plans.

**Mulder: **What plans?

**Scully: **If you must know I'm going shopping.

**Mulder: **Oh… do you want me to come with you?

**Scully: **Ok well let's go get lunch then there's a great steak house down stairs.

_So we had lunch then went our separate ways. I went straight to the mall. By the time 8 rolled around I was loaded down with packages. I was heading towards the exit when someone ran into me causing me to drop all of my bags. When I saw who it was I was nearly breathless. Standing in front of me was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. _

**Ryan: **Oh I am so sorry miss. I should have been paying more attention… I didn't see you.

**Scully: **No it's ok. I'm used to being overlooked.

**Ryan: **I'm sorry?

**Scully: **It's nothing, I'm Dana Scully

**Ryan: **Nice to meet you Miss Scully, I'm Ryan Jacobs.

**Scully: **Please Mr. Jacobs its just Dana.

**Ryan: **Please it's just Ryan. Can I help you to you car?

**Scully: **No I Was just going to get a cab.

**Ryan: **In that case why don't you let me drive you home?

**Scully: **Well I'm staying at a hotel in Anaheim…..

**Ryan: **Not a problem here let me get your bags.

_Ryan then took my bags from me and led me to his car. The drive was entirely too short for my liking and ended with him asking me to dinner the following night. I was in an extremely good mood as he helped me with my bags up to my room. Then promised to pick me up at 7 the next night. As Ryan turned to leave Mulder appeared at my open door starring at Ryan._

**Scully: **Ryan, Id like you to meet my partner; Special Agent Mulder.

**Ryan:** Nice to meet you Agent Mulder. I'll see you tomorrow Dana.

**Scully: **Of course see you tomorrow Ryan (_He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek then turned and sent Mulder an evil glare (that I missed at the time) and left the room leaving Mulder standing there starring at me in shock.) _so how was the rest of your day Mulder?

**Mulder: **Don't try and divert me Scully what the hell was all of that?

**Scully:** What? You mean Ryan (_he just nodded)_ well if you must know I met him thermal today and he offered to drive me back here so I didn't have to get a cab.

**Mulder:** You could have called me, and what did he mean 'He'd see you tomorrow'?

**Scully: **Mulder wasn't going to wait outside in the dark in an empty parking lot with lots of bags for an hour for you to get there. And Ryan asked me to dinner tomorrow and I accepted.

**Mulder: **Scully what were you thinking? You don't even know this guy! For all you know he could be a murderer or a rapist who's trying to make you his next victim

**Scully: **Mulder, not every man that shows an interest in me wants me dead. And I don't know him, true, but isn't that the whole point of the date; to get to know each other? If I'm never willing to take a chance I would never have a date would never be able to enjoy myself in the presence of others…

**Mulder: **Ok…… so what am I supposed to do while you're out on the town with Mr. Perfect?

**Scully: **Why, Fox Mulder if I didn't know any better I would think you were jealous.

**Mulder:** Not at all Scully I just think you should find out more about this guy before you do out with him. Besides what am I gonna do?

**Scully: **Mulder, contrary to popular belief, I am not your secretary. You can do stuff for yourself. I am going to go enjoy myself, which is something I haven't been able to do in quite a while.

**Mulder: **Scully, come on, talk to me. You have been acting weird ever since you picked me up this morning. What's going on? Have I done something to make you mad… more so than usual?

**Scully: **Mulder… I'm a girl.

**Mulder:** Yes, Scully, I am very aware of the fact that you are indeed a girl.

**Scully: **Are you really? Because half the time you ignore me and the other half you completely take me for granted.

**Mulder: **Scully……

**Scully: **Listen, Mulder, I'm tired so I'm going to get some sleep I'll see you in the morning.

_After he left I changed into my new sleep set I just purchased from Vicky's today. Then I crawled into bed cried myself to sleep._


	2. Authors Note

Sorry guys I'm new at this so here's my disclaimer

I DON'T OWN THEM please don't sue J

Reviews would be very much appreciated thanks J

I promise ill get back to the story as soon as I get the next chapter typed up….

Thanks for readin


	3. Tuesday

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!! Wish I did though J

A Vacation To Remember

**Day 2- Tuesday**

_The next morning I woke up at about 9 due to a loud noise at my door. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to my door in order to find out what was going on. When I opened the door saw Mulder standing there with a big goofy smile on his face and a large cart loaded down with food and coffee. So of course I had no choice but to let him in._

**Scully: **Mulder what are you doing?

**Mulder: **Well after our little chat last night I realized that you were right and I don always appreciation like should. So I decided that I am never again going to take you for granted and starting right now I am going to show you just how aware I am to the fact that you are a girl.

**Scully: **In other words you brought me breakfast?

**Mulder: **And planned a whole day dedicated to pampering you.

**Scully: **Mulder, if this is just some trick to get me to not go out with Ryan tonight then it's not going to work.

**Mulder: **Scully, come on give me more credit than that. If you really want to go out with this guy then I'm not going to stop you. By the way Scully you look very nice this morning, absolutely no denying that you're a girl in that.

_I blushed as I told him to have a seat and grabbed my robe on my way back to my bed. Mulder instantly got me my food and made my coffee just the way I like it. needless to say I was very impressed. I was seeing a completely new side to Mulder that Iv never seen before…and I like it. So we sat there on my bed eating breakfast and talking about everything but work related topics. We did this 'til about 10 then Mulder jumped up cleaned everything away and told me to get dressed that we were going out. Then he rushed out of my room. Right about now I am extremely thankful I went shopping yesterday. So I searched through my bags and found the perfect thing to wear. I grabbed my white shorts and my baby blue mini dress that just barely covers my ass. I heard Mulder knocking on my door just as I was searching for my white sandals, so I opened the door as I was bending down putting my sandals on. I looked up to see Mulder standing there smiling down at me and I momentarily got so distracted that I nearly forgot what I was doing. So then we left for the rental. When we got into the car Mulder put a blindfold around my eyes claiming here he was taking me was a surprise. However not being able to see where I was going completely freaked me out, but when complained about this to Mulder he just asked me to trust him and how could I possible argue with that? So I did. I rusted my partner and best friend. When he finally took off the blindfold we were in front of a day spa. I turned and looked towards…_

**Scully: **Mulder?

**Mulder: **Well go on enjoy your day at the spa. I'll be back to pick you up around 2.

**Scully: **Mulder I thought you and I were going to hang out today…

**Mulder: **Well I could hardly go in there with you and besides what I said was that today was about pampering you. Now go on and enjoy it…

**Scully: **Well what are you going to do?

**Mulder: **I'm gonna go shopping…

_That's when he drove away with the smuggest little grin on his face. So I went into the spa and was treated like queen. There was also salon in the spa so I got my hair and nails done as well. I was done at exactly 2 so I went out front to see Mulder leaning against the car holding 2 cups of coffee one of which he handed me. Then he opened my door and closed it as I got in. then we sped off towards Highway 1._

**Mulder: **Hey what time is that guy supposed to pick you up?

**Scully: **7 why?

**Mulder: **Then that gives us plenty of time for the next part of my plan…

**Scully: **Your plan? Mulder today has been wonderful, seriously. You've proven you point…

**Mulder: **What's wrong Scully? Don't you want to hang out with me any more?

**Scully:** No that's not it at all I just don't want you to think you have to prove anything to me.

**Mulder: **I'm not really trying to prove anything to you, Scully. We are on vacation and I plan to enjoy myself. However, I'm not going to be able to enjoy anything knowing you're just sitting at the hotel room or are mad at me.

**Scully: **Alright Mulder, as long as your not trying to prove anything.

_Mulder then insisted on putting the blindfold back over my eyes and we drove for what felt like an hour even though it was only like 20 minuets. When we finally stopped Mulder opened my door and helped me out of the car. When he took the blindfold out I saw that we were at the Santa Monica Pier. Mulder brought me to the beach. So walked along the pier eating ice cream and talking (with Mulder carrying my shoes for me) until the sun started going down. that's when I started to panic._

**Scully: **Oh my God Mulder! What time is it?

**Mulder: **_(He looks at his watch) _6:30, why?

**Scully: **Ryan will be at the hotel in half an hour.

_we rushed back to the hotel with 5 minuets to spare. Mulder just came into my room with me while I got ready._

**Scully: **Oh my God! What am I gonna wear? I only have like 5 minuets!

**Mulder: **Why don't you just wear what you have on?

**Scully: **This is clearly a day outfit not a date outfit. No I have the perfect thing. (_I went to the armoire and pulled out my little black dress and a pair of slinky black heels) _I'll be back.

_Then I went into the bathroom and while I am getting ready I hear a knock on the door. Thankfully Mulder is still here so he answers the door. I'll just have to remember to apologize for anything Mulder may say or do. So I finish strapping my heels on, check my make-up and walk out to join Mulder and Ryan. The first thing I notice is the two of them starring each other down. Then once they finally noticed I was in the room their stares switched to me instead of each other. Ryan was starring in lust while Mulder was starring in appreciative shock._

**Scully: **Let me just grab purse and I'll be ready.

**Ryan: **ok.

_I grabbed my purse and walk to the door where Ryan is waiting for me. He leans down and kisses me on the cheek the opens the door._

**Ryan: **Ready?

**Scully: **Yeah, do you want me to check in when I get back Mulder?

**Mulder: **Yeah if I'm not in my room I'll be in the pool.

_So then we left with Ryan's hand resting on the small of my back where Mulder always puts his hand. The only difference is when Mulder does it I feel safe, but when Ryan does it I feel like I should be running in the opposite direction. I try to just shrug it off as we got into his car. we ended up going to dinner at a very nice, very expensive restaurant. Conversation flowed very easily and to anyone who would have seen us they would have thought we were hitting it off quiet nicely, and I guess they would be right. I have also come to the conclusion that I have been working with Mulder entirely too long. Everything Ryan either says or does I compare it to Mulder. I have to stop doing this or I am never going to get married. So seeing as how Mulder and I are in town until next Saturday and it's only Tuesday Ryan and I decided to get together for lunch on Thursday and dinner again on Friday. So at about 10 he drove me back too the hotel. The first thing I did when I got to the hotel was head over to Mulder's room. When I couldn't find him there I went down to the pool and sure enough there he was in that cute little red Speedo doing laps around the pool. I walked in around and sat down on a beach chair and watched him for a while appreciating the view. It was a good 5 minuets before he even realized I was there when he did finally notice I was there I took my shoes off and sat down at the edge of the pool dipping my feet into the water, and Mulder swam towards me but stayed in the water._

**Mulder: **Hey Scully, so how was the date with Mr. Perfect?

**Scully: **Well even if he isn't perfect like you say Mulder he is nice and we had a really nice time.

**Mulder: **That's nice, so are you going to see him again?

**Scully: **As a matter of fact yes I am, we are going out for lunch Thursday and then dinner again on Friday.

**Mulder: **Your not getting too attached to this guy are you Scully?

**Scully: **what?! No, god Mulder, I just met this guy. He's nice but I really don't see it going very far. By the way nice Speedo Mulder.

**Mulder:** I thought you would notice… want a closer look?

**Scully: **God Mulder your awful! I'm going to my room _(I get ready to stand up and leave and Mulder pulls me into the pool with him. I screamed and silently thanked God for waterproof makeup. I slapped Mulder as soon as I resurfaced.) _God Mulder, what the hell was that for?

**Mulder: **Oh come on Scully, live a little!

_That's right about the time when he splashed me than took of swimming. We chased each other around the pool for about an hour or so. By this time the torches lighting the pool area are growing very dim so its nearly impossible to see anything that's not right beside you. So of course Mulder dives under the water and takes off. I'm freaking out because I can't see him anywhere at all. So I'm standing there in the middle of the pool calling out his name trying to get his attention when all of a sudden he comes up behind me grabbing me around my waist scarring the shit out of me._

**Scully: **God Mulder, don't ever do that again!

**Mulder: **_(he still has his arms wrapped around me and I lean back into him resting my head against his shoulder and close my eyes.) _Hey Scully, in case I forgot to tell you earlier you looked absolutely stunning tonight.

**Scully: **_(I'm about to fall asleep at this point) _Mmmmm… Thank you…

**Mulder: **_(He starts tickling me and I scream and laugh) _Oh no you don't come on wakeup. You can't fall asleep until we get you upstairs… come on lets go.

_He helps me out of the pool then he wraps a hotel robe around, grabs my heels, and wraps his arm around my shoulders guiding me towards the door to the hotel. Once we got upstairs he went into his room and I was about to go into my room but instead went over and knocked on his door. He opened it a few seconds later looking very confused but he let me in and I went over and stood out on the balcony over looking Disneyland._

**Mulder: **Scully?

**Scully: **_(Still looking at the theme park) _Thank you Mulder. _(He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist like in the pool and I instantly relax into him.)_

**Mulder: **For what? Scully? Are you OK?

**Scully: **Yes, I'm Fine Mulder, just … for today and well everyday I guess… for being there for me.

**Mulder: **Hey _(He turns me around so I'm facing him.) _I will always be there for you.

_Then he hugs me and we stay like that for a few minuets until I found myself falling asleep, again. So I said good night and went through the connecting door to my room and leaving the door open changed into my sleep-set. I instantly fell asleep thinking about the day I had with Mulder._


	4. Wednesday

**Day 3- Wednesday**

_I woke up around 11 after having the best night's sleep I have had in a long, long time. I got out of bed and got my shower preparing for the day ahead. When I was done with my shower I re-entered my room with my bathrobe tied around me and was drying my hair with a towel. I came out to see Mulder stretched out on my bed._

**Scully: **Mulder, what are you doing?

**Mulder: **I got bored.

**Scully: **Mulder…

**Mulder: **Hmmmm…

**Scully: **I need to get dressed…

**Mulder: **And?

_He just shrugged it off and continued to lie on my bed. So I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I changed into a pair of blue jean short and an emerald green t-shirt. I fixed my hair and my make-up then went back out into the room finding Mulder just as I had left him and put on my gym shoes._

**Mulder: **_(Finally sitting up) _Hey so what's the plans for today?

**Scully: **I don't have any plans…why?

**Mulder: **OK, Scully, pick A or B

**Scully: **What? Mulder…

**Mulder: **Come on Scully, just pick one.

**Scully: **Fine A, now what are you going on about?

**Mulder: **Grab your purse… no better yet leave it and just grab your I.D.

_I put my badge into my back pocket, grabbed a thing of lip-gloss and some money and was practically dragged outside by a very excited Mulder. After driving for a while, I finally ask…_

**Scully: **Mulder, where are we going?

**Mulder: **Scully baby, we're going to Hollywood!

**Scully:** Mulder…

**Mulder: **Yea Scully?

**Scully: **Don't call me baby.

_By this time, we have arrived at Hollywood Blvd. and parked the car so we got out and Mulder came up close behind me, leaned up really close to my ear and whispered…_

**Mulder: **Why not … Baby… _(I simply glared at him and he put his arm around me as a familiar girl comes towards us)_

**Girl: **Well oh my God, if it isn't little Dee Dee Scully…

**Scully: **Well, Well, Well, its little Nicky Saunders _(we hug) _So what have you been doing since High School?

**Nicky: **I cam out here and started modeling. How about you Dee Dee?

**Scully: **_(I pulled out my badge and showed her) _I became Special Agent Dr. Dana Scully of the FBI.

**Nicky: **No shit… so it really is you that Jakes seeing.

**Scully: **Jake?

**Nicky: **oh that's right I almost forgot your 'his girl' so you would know him as Ryan Jacobs. But this tall dark and gorgeous man doesn't look like Jake at all… _(Checking Mulder out)_

**Scully: **Oh right, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder he's my partner at the Bureau. Mulder this is Nicol Saunders, she was my best friend Junior and Senior years of high school.

**Mulder: **_(Shaking her hand) _Hi Nice to meet you.

**Nicky: **Well hello Foxy… _(I grabbed her arm and glared at her)_

**Scully: **Nicky… Sweetie… hates being called Fox.

**Nicky: **Oh, of course… sorry Dee Dee didn't realize I was stepping on any toes here…

_I start to protest but Mulder just step behind me wrapping his arms around my waist._

**Mulder: **Don't worry we try to keep it quiet.

_I just turned me head up towards him shocked and that's when he bent down and kissed me full on the lips and I just wanted to melt into him. And that is when Nicky coughed and brought us back to reality._

**Scully: **Sorry Nick… what were you saying?

**Nicky: **I was just asking about Jake…

**Scully: **_(Still looking at Mulder) _Who?

**Nicky: **Ryan…

**Scully: **Oh ummm… we're friends, we went out once and we're having lunch tomorrow and dinner Friday.

**Nicky: **Oh, Really? And he knows about your partner here?

**Mulder: **No, no we, me and Dana here have a very open relationship.

**Scully: **You wont say anything will you Nicky?

**Nicky: **Of course not Dee… butt… please just be careful. Jake has a very mean temper.

**Mulder: **What do you mean? He wont hurt her will he?

**Nicky: **I don't think so, he really seems to like you Dee… he never tells us about the people he's dating, but if he finds out about Fox… sorry Mulder… well who knows… so be careful. Anyways I have to get back to work before Jake flips out on me. Take care Dee Dee. Nice to meet you Mulder.

_we hug good-bye and promised to get together before we leave for home the she takes off._

**Mulder: **So do I get to call you 'Dee Dee?

**Scully: **What the hell was that Mulder?

**Mulder: **I was under the impression that 'that' was your friend Nicky _(I slapped his arm)_

**Scully: **You know damn well what I'm talking about Mulder!

**Mulder: **Oh right about the kiss…

**Scully: **No… why did you tell her we have an open relationship?

**Mulder: **Would you rather a closed relationship?

**Scully: **Mulder, could you please be serious?! You flat-out lied to Nicky and made me look like a floozy.

**Mulder: **Scully, nothing could ever make you look like a 'floozy'… besides you explained to her that you and that Ryan guy are just friends, or are you implying that that was a lie?

**Scully: **No! that wasn't a lie. You're the one that lied.

**Mulder: **I don't call it lying, I call it wishful thinking. _(he said all of this under his breath but I still heard him and chose to ignore it) _Look Scully I'm sorry. I promise to behave from now on. Please forgive me. _(he's doing the whole puppy dog eye thing so how can I possibly stay mad at him?)_

**Scully: **alright, Mulder, your forgiven…this time. Now let's head back to the hotel.

**Mulder: **What?! Why?! I thought we were going to do touristy things…

**Scully: **Fine stay here and I'll catch a cab back…

**Mulder: **No way! Last time I let you do that you came back with a date.

**Scully: **Well I have research I have to do before lunch tomorrow.

**Mulder: **Research? what kind of research?

**Scully: **What Nicky said today really got me thinking. She's never been afraid of anything, I mean she's a black belt after all, and she knows how to take care of herself. But she was really afraid of Ryan. I could see the fear in her eyes.

**Mulder: **So you want to find out more about this Ryan guy… OK I'm in let's go.

_So we went back to the hotel unordered room service. Mulder got on his phone and called The Lone Gunmen and I got on my computer to do some searches. We spent the rest of the day on the phone and on the computer hoping to find something on this guy but he was clean. Too clean. We couldn't find anything on him except that he was a professional male model, then started his own modeling agency where Nicky was one of his models. no traffic tickets, no bad press, nothing. We still hadn't come up with anything when 10:30 rolled around so we decided to just call it a night. We ate the rest of our dinner and ended up falling asleep on my bed watching _Signs_._


End file.
